


Heat

by starfirenighthood



Series: Ficlets [20]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Non-Explicit Sex, heat - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfirenighthood/pseuds/starfirenighthood
Summary: Sometimes Rachel could almost forget she was dating an alien, until the moments where it was shoved into her face.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This was for my girlfriend’s prompt of ‘Horny Starfire’ and I came up with this. Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Warning: Language and Non-Explicit Sex
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters aren’t mine.

Dating an alien was weird. Not only did she speak a whole other language and have a whole different meaning for the word ‘courtship’, but she had weird physiology as well. Rachel thought she had seen it all and gotten used to it, but of course one hell of a curveball was thrown her way. Because they were obviously both girls and there was no chance of either of them getting pregnant, Kori stopped taking her specially made Tamaranian birth control. Why? Well it gave her some side effects since Tamaranians don’t take it naturally, so no problem, that would’ve been perfectly fine considering Rachel didn’t take it either.

Except, as Kori had informed her, doing so would reinstate her ‘heat cycle’. Yeah, apparently Tamaranian women go into heat like cats. Who knew? So for a week she would be insatiable and very primitive, and although Rachel was all for great sex, something about a week full of a desperately horny and very powerful Tamaranian made her nervous and of course, it came when she had been least expecting it. Rachel had been hovering by the window, eyes closed as she meditated. They had spent the night before with Dick and Jason, and they had gotten home pretty late. Her already frail concentration was immediately broken however when Kori was suddenly there, in her space. She was nuzzling into Rachel’s neck, pressing kisses and licks there as her chest rumbled in a purr.

“Kori?” Rachel asked, surprised.

“You smell lovely, Mia’ti Lari” was her response as she all but crawled into her lap, purring and kissing at her neck.

“Kori? Look at me” Rachel said, pushing her girlfriend back. Kori eventually pulled away, and Rachel wasn’t surprised to find her eyes glowing and her heart racing.

“You’re going into heat, aren’t you?”

“Yes, love, I suggest you move everything we have made ready for this to the bedroom fairly quickly, I am trying to suppress it for as long as I can.”

Rachel dropped to the floor as Kori hovered close by, arms wound around her shoulders from behind as the goth hurriedly did as they had planned weeks ago. She had almost finished moving everything when a growl rumbled in her ear and Rachel shivered as she was pushed against their bedroom wall by a strong, clawed hand. “Mate” Kori growled underneath her breath, eyes bright as she started to undress Rachel slowly, as if fighting with herself.

Rachel didn’t even flinch as she remained calm, gently placing a hand to Kori’s cheek as she replied back “Mate.”

It was something Kori had told her to do, it was her way of giving consent, and Kori could really let herself go. Like a switch Kori sprung forward, kissing her deeply before tossing her on the bed. Rachel’s inner demon seemed to take interest in Kori’s pheromones and with the addition of her empathy and the strong bond they shared, some of Kori’s intense heat seeped into Rachel. Before long they were rolling around naked, Kori’s sharp nails ripping apart their sheets as they had sex.

Rachel shouldn’t have been surprised with how insatiable she was, but she barely had a break besides when Kori would fall asleep or the rare chances she’d eat or drink. Rachel did manage to sneak in a few showers and baths when she had a clear mind, although most of the time she was lost in the haze of sex. Finally, when it was all over, Kori was curled up into Rachel’s side, purring. Her claws were gone and she had turned into a cuddly kitten. A very nice break from what she had been.

“So when do I need to be prepared for the next one?” she asked, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Every six months” Kori hummed, pressing closer and pulling the blanket up higher, “now sleep, Mia’ti Lari, we both need it” and well, Rachel couldn’t argue with that.

She loved dating an alien.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the little ficlet I wrote for the prompt of ‘Horny Starfire’.
> 
> IF YOU WANT TO GIVE ME A PROMPT READ RULES BELOW:
> 
> I will be posting all my ficlets in the same series, they will be any rating, from various ships, and I’m aiming to keep them all under a thousand words. My girlfriend has been giving me prompts for my ships but now I’m accepting them from you guys. It can be as innocent or as dirty as you want, just a word or just a sentence, an AU, or a scenario, anything really for any of the following ships; Jaydick (Jason ToddxDick Grayson), Raestar (RavenxStarfire), Danti (DarkiplierxAntisepticeye), and now Stucky (Steve RogersxBucky Barnes). If you send me one for a ship not on the list you have a small chance of me accepting it or simply just using the prompt for one of the ships listed above. If you do wish to leave a prompt write the ship you want with it in the comments below and we’ll see if I write it! I write these when I’m bored and for inspiration so any prompt you give me is a big help. Thanks!
> 
> If you liked this don’t forget to leave kudos or leave a comment. Please and thank you ;)


End file.
